robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat F
Heat F of Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the sixth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. The episode featuring Heat F was originally broadcast on December 11, 1998 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 5.72 million viewers, an increase of 250,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked third in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 7-13 December, behind only The Simpsons and Have I Got News For You. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Gauntlet Panic Attack Panic Attack moved forwards down the central route, initially getting caught on the raising spikes as Sir Killalot lurked in the background. The ramrig slightly lifted one side of Panic Attack, impairing its movement temporarily, but Panic Attack was able to climb onto the ramp. Sir Killalot placed himself on the base of the see-saw, stopping it dropping down and chased Panic Attack up the ramp. Panic Attack went full speed and jumped off the end, landing on top of Dead Metal. Wedged on the side of the House Robot, Panic Attack were helpless as Shunt appeared and bashed a long line of dents into the top armour of Panic Attack as time ran out. Corporal Punishment Corporal Punishment flew out of the start down the right route, and made it through the ramrig with no issues. It passed the pendulum, but was captured by a lurking Dead Metal and pushed all the way back to the ramrig. However, Dead Metal lost grip and Corporal Punishment and the competitor whizzed away across the finish line. Ron Ron edged towards the centre route, getting trapped on the spikes first. It passed the spikes and the ramrig and moved to climb the see-saw, but Dead Metal pushed the see-saw back, changing the angle and shoving Ron away. Ron managed to reverse onto the ramp, but was being chased by Sir Killalot's lance. Ron fell off the see-saw, but managed to stay on its wheels and backed onto Dead Metal. Dead Metal held Ron firm, allowing Shunt to smash constantly with the axe. Ron wiggled near the end, but it wasted the batteries and stopped moving. The Parthian Shot The Parthian Shot, which had only entered the arena in the introductions by being pulled on some fishing wire, was shown in the pits in pieces, unable to start. After discovering the issue and working to fix it, The Parthian Shot team were disqualified after all other teams had completed their runs, unfortunately just as the team had got the robot running. Disruptor Disruptor moved towards the centre route, and Dead Metal once again rammed the see-saw to reorient it. Sir Killalot followed Disruptor as it tried to climb the see-saw and lifted it up with his lance. Disruptor was turned over and dropped, as it flailed the saw to get some movement. Time ran out and it hadn't travelled far. Whirling Dervish Whirling Dervish moved into the centre route and immediately got stopped by the floor spikes. When they dropped, Whirling Dervish drove straight into the ramrig. It reversed and tired to climb the ramp, but weaved side-to-side due to the lack of visual clues as to which way was "forwards" on the robot. It eventually turned too far and drove off the side of the see-saw. Whirling Dervish started to spin its flail up, but Sir Killalot appeared and pushed down with his lance, gripping and lifting Whirling Dervish. Sir Killalot picked Whirling Dervish up and carried it over the ramp and further up the course, to be attacked by Shunt's axe. Results Trial (Sumo) Panic Attack Panic Attack made the first move, driving towards Shunt, but turned and drove towards the arena edge. Panic Attack reversed and turned, but ended up broadside to Shunt who started pushing Panic Attack into the centre of the arena. Shunt nearly pushed Panic Attack off one side, but Panic Attack managed to move forwards enough to stop it, and Shunt had to stop quickly to avoid driving off. Panic Attack moved into the centre of the arena and Shunt reversed and turned to have another go, but overshot and fell off the arena completely. Whirling Dervish Whirling Dervish stayed still, but spun both its flail and bandsaw up to intimidate Shunt. Shunt reversed in and deflected Whirling Dervish's attacks and tried to push it to the edge, but turned at the last minute so it stayed on. Shunt spun around to absorb the hits and Whirling Dervish managed to drive away, but almost drove straight off the edge itself. Whirling Dervish moved back into the middle and spun up. Shunt started to wiggle his way back into Whirling Dervish, corralling it towards the edge where it eventually fell off. Corporal Punishment Corporal Punishment drove straight at Shunt and got its scoop underneath the House Robot. After a few seconds of stalemate in which tyre squeal could be heard, Shunt reversed and spun around a couple of times, before going too far and falling off the arena under no pressure, leaving Corporal Punishment victorious. Disruptor Shunt aimed at Disruptor and slid up the competitor's ramp. Shunt dropped off and got around the side of Disruptor and began pushing from the side. Having to push from such an awkward angle, Shunt only pushed slowly and in a circle in the centre of the platform. Shunt gave up and backed off to have a another run, but he reverse too hard at Disruptor and his wheels were lifted up as the scoop climbed Disruptor's ramp. Shunt stayed still until time ran out, leaving Disruptor to survive. Ron Ron wiggles slightly before time began, but briefly moved forwards once activate was called. Shunt drove at Ron and in one movement, lifted Ron up his scoop and dumped it over the side of the arena. Ron barrel rolled over the side and onto the tyres. Results Arena Semi-Finals Whirling Dervish vs. Panic Attack Whirling Dervish spun both its weapons up as Panic Attack charged in but missed the initial charge. Panic Attack entered the PPZ and waited to reverse into Whirling Dervish to avoid damaging its forks. Panic Attack waited and dropped its forks, allowing Whirling Dervish to drive towards Panic Attack. Panic Attack lifted its forks under Whirling Dervish and started pushing. A push across the arena followed until Whirling Dervish caught something and tipped fully over. Panic Attack withdrew and allowed Dead Metal to grab the overturned Whirling Dervish and drag it onto the flame pit. Shunt drove in and pummelled the bottom of Whirling Dervish with his axe. Meanwhile Panic Attack started slamming into Sergeant Bash, pinning it against the wall and ripping the saw out the back of the House Robot. Winner: Panic Attack Disruptor vs. Corporal Punishment Corporal Punishment drove across the arena and slammed into Disruptor, which hadn't moved much. Disruptor was pushed back, but Corporal Punishment reversed before Disruptor entered the PPZ. The two met again twice more, neither able to get much use out of their weapons. Corporal Punishment rammed Disruptor again, but a few prongs on the scoop were bent up, impairing Corporal Punishment's forward movement. Corporal Punishment then tried to reverse into Disruptor, but Disruptor turned and started pushing from the side and scraped its saw down Corporal Punishment's side. Corporal Punishment reversed into the PPZ and was trapped by Sergeant Bash and Matilda, the latter managed to attack with the chainsaw, cutting into the side. Shunt appeared and also attacked with his axe. Disruptor and Dead Metal slammed into Corporal Punishment again, but it escaped. Disruptor pushed again in the last 10 seconds and was awarded the victory by the judges. Winner: Disruptor Final Disruptor vs. Panic Attack Panic Attack was the faster out of the blocks, but hesitated a bit after the first burst. Panic Attack lined itself up and drove under the front of Disruptor with its forks and started to lift. Panic Attack backed off as it became clear it was too low for Disruptor's saw to reach. Panic Attack backed up and slammed into the front of Disruptor again. Panic Attack drove onto the front again, but slid up the wedge, meaning it was unable to push Disruptor as effectively, but managed to turn the black robot around and started pushing it towards the pit. Panic Attack reversed off to get better purchase on the floor, raised its forks and drove at Disruptor again, pushing it to the edge of the pit. Panic Attack went for one more slam and pushed Disruptor down the pit. Heat Winner: Panic Attack Trivia *The Parthian Shot became the second robot in as many heats to withdraw from competition due to electronic failures. Much to the frustration of the team, their disqualification came at the exact moment that they got their machine working. *The heat final was between Panic Attack and Disruptor, two Welsh machines, making it the only heat final in the UK Championships in which neither robot was English. Category:The Second Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner